


Massage

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: For the prompt 'Would you like a massage?'





	Massage

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt 'Would you like a massage?'

“You said a massage,” Sanada said as he took in the bedroom, full of candles and a selection of …objects laid out on a table next to the bed. “There isn’t a message table.”

Yukimura chuckled, “don’t worry about such little things.”

Sanada looked back doubtfully at the bed. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to have sex with Yukimura, he just wished he wouldn’t trick him with a massage.


End file.
